Mommy issues
by jogonzaleza88
Summary: Mystique finds out about Kurt's girlfriend, Amanda and won't stop until their separated
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **I don't own the x men evolution it sucks**

 **Ch1**

It was night time in the institute and everyone in the institute was asleep unaware of the intruder inside. Mystique, the x men most hated enemy, was in the cerebro room trying to gather information until she heard a familiar _shriek_ she turn and saw wolverine and by the look of him he was not in any mood of fooling around.

"wrong time of the day to bother me bub", wolverine grunted, mystique then turn to a bird and flew past him only for her to get caught by jean who had bags under eyes for waking up so early. Mystique then turn to her regular blue self

"let me go" she demanded

"all right SCOTT" just as jean said it scott appeareas to open a window and shot mystique throw it. "AAAGGHH" mystique screamed, "well that was worth getting up" wolverine complemented as he and scott and jean went back to bed.

 **At the park**

Mystique landed into a bunch of bushes and after she got up she was about to head back to the brotherhood house until she saw two teenagers cuddling each other in a bench. "Teens one day every parent will be in their teens years when they have their first child", she murmured and as she left she heard

"oh kurt you're such a good kisser", said the girl, this made mystique stop in her track and though it was her son kurt she was talking about so she turn to a squeirl and went to see the two teenagers. Sure enough it was her son kurt trying to make out with the girl who seemed very familiar to mystique till she realized that she was a student at the high school we mystique was principle. This got mystique mad not because kurt was making out with a girl in the middle of the night in the park but because she hates humans and the fact kurt has a human girlfriend made her sick. She then turn into her regular self and confront the two; Amanda stops kissing kurt when she saw mystique and said quietly, "kurt their a blue women looking at us", he said kurt stop what he was doing and turn to see his mother

"mutter vhat are doing here", he chuckled nervously only for mystique to grab his tail

"well son I was minding my own business till I notice something two teenagers weren't supposed to be doing at night", she sneered then Amanda responded

"um mrs Wagner we aren't really going to do it in the park I mean who knows what out there", she said nervously only for mystique to glare at her with an evil look

"mrs. Wagner?", she questioned

"well though you are his mom", said Amanda before realizing "hey kurt why does she speak perfect English while you don't", she ask kurt.

"well mandy my ze family iz very complicated and ze vell I can't explain it right n eegp" he said before mystique started to drag him by his tail and kurt then said "I'll zee you in zchool Amanda oww oww" he screamed

"um okay by kurt", said Amanda "man no wonder kurt doesn't talk about his family" she though

 **Meanwhile**

Mystique was still dragging kurt by his tail and ignoring his pleas of making her stop, so she found a huge branch and uses his tail as a pully machine till his face meet hers but his is upside down and by the look of her face this wasn't going to be good. "I'm going to ask one thing just small thing is that alright", said mystique in her most friendly possible and kurt nooded "good boy" mystique said as she turn his head to his ear and saying "WHY OUT OF ALL THE DAMN HOES IN INSTITUTE YOU HAD TO GO WITH A HUMAN", she screamed into his ear and waited for a response but left kurt into a bit of shock and waited for a minute until he spoke again

"shes nice, pretty, and she doesn't care for my appearance mutter", he responded. Mystique was surprise that someone loves her son and doesn't care for his looks but back to reality

"I don't care why she likes you I ask you why her and not the girls from the institute", she said

"you ze Jaime and rahne are a couple, we all know kitty iz dating lance", he was about to continue before his mother interrupted him

"their still dating", mystique interrupted

"yes", kurt said

"forget it just continue", she demanded

"amara iz with Roberto, jubilee iz with bobby, jean iz with scott, rogue iz my zizer and Tabitha is too crazy", kurt finished, so mystique though about what he said and concluded

"alright I get it that your options are limited but since after apocalypse and the x men and brotherhood and getting along I come up with my decision", she said so kurt though he was home free till she said "break up with her", she said coldly

"vhat", kurt said

"you heard me break up with that bitch and go with either wanda or Tabitha", she said

"okay two things though one the last time I vas vith Tabitha I had to clean the x jet after logan seccions and two vanda really she vill murder me", kurt stated out

"then be single I just don't want you with that human is that understood son", she said

"No", Kurt responded

"NO?", said mystique

"you can't do it mutter you can never separate us you ze can't so mind you own ze damn business and leave us both alone" kurt proudly stated. Mystique at first was about to give kurt a piece of her mind until she had an idea and changed her facial expression from mad to an evil smile

"never say never kurt espeacially when im your mother", she said kurt gulp and mystique continued "so lets start again shall we if you don't break up with your girlfriend by the end of the tomorrow then I will" she before turning to a bird and flied away letting go of kurt he hit the ground and though about what his mothers plan.

* * *

like it? plz RR if you want more chapters of this story


	2. Chapter 2

CH2: The decision

Kurt teleported back to his room after his encounter with his mother and trying to deal with what she said as he tries to fall asleep. The next morning as he woke up and went to the living room, he was so nervous about what his mother said yesterday at night and how he was going to tell this to Amanda about what he has to do until his thoughts were interrupted by Logan

"hey bub were where you last night?", he asked Kurt

"I vas asleep herr logan", he responded nervously

"don't lie to me elf I know you weren't here because you didn't show up after mystique tried to sneak in here", logan responded and was about to punish kurt before kitty yelled

"yo kurt were gonna be late for school", this gave Kurt a green light

"gotta go logan", as he teleported out of the room to outside. Just before kurt left he heard Logan screaming

"THIS AINT OVER ELF AFTER SCHOOL YOUR DEAD MEAT", kurt realized he was so dead. At school, kurt was trying to find Amanda only for her to find him instead and giving him a huge hug

"there you are my blue fuzzy", she then kiss him, "that was so weird last night I mean why didn't you tell me your mom was in Bayville and why did she acted the way she was when I said her last name?", she ask him. Kurt was at first nervous about on how to answer her but he then got the nerve to tell her

"Vell mandy you see my mutter drop me as a baby and I waz raised by my foster parents in Germany and I was grew up with them vhile my real mutter left me and I don't know she did all this time, then I see her again and she tries to be a mom to me again but zhe is not the kind the women you want as a mutter", he said while Amanda look at him with great shock and kurt continued, "to make the matters worse iz that zhe wants me to break up you", he finished and look at Amanda with a facial expression that's a mix of shock and anger.

"how dare her, she can't do that kurt" she told him

"but mandy you don't know she is capable of I mean if you know then you'll think twice before going against her", he said to Amanda who was about to say something before the warning bell went off

"look kurt I got to go to class can we finish this later after school?", she ask him

"I have logan seccions after school and after what we did last night I afra-", he was finishing before Amanda put her finger on his lips

"or don't go and come to my house", she said before she left him leaving him with a great smile and giving him a reason to relax.

After school

Kurt left school in a hurry not trying to get back to the mansion but to go to Amanda's house. He teleported there and then went into her room and hid their remembering that he was not welcome there because of what toad did to the house. He waited for a while then Amanda entered and kurt jump on her and they both landed on the bed

"gotcha Amanda", he said as he kiss her

"your just lucky my parents are gone for the week so we are gonna have lots of fun", she teased him and then she closed the curtains and laid on her bed and saying, "what are you waiting for im here" she teased him and kurt got on top her and began to make out with her.

At the institute

"where is the ELF?" logan screamed, everyone didn't responded and logan said, "fine then everyone gets extra workout today by the cliff and get there NOW!", he barked at the teenagers and they immediately ran outside "

I'm going to kill kurt for this", said evan

Amanda's house 2hrs later

Kurt was putting his uniform on after he had fun with Amanda who went to take a shower, kurt was about to leave before someone but a hand on his shoulder and said, "well this is unacceptable", he turn and saw his mother looking more angrier then ever before.

"Mutter what a surprise to see you here" kurt chuckeled nervously as mystique grab his hand

"I told you to break up with her", she snarled at kurt.

"look mutter you can't tell me who I can't love or not I love Amanda and you vant my decision I chose to be vith her", he responded Mystique said nothing but left the room practically stomping her way out, meanwhile kurt was so relieve that she didn't do anything bad to him or Amanda. Kurt was about to leave as well before Amanda stops him and gives him the phone

"someone from the institute called for you kurt", she said as kurt answered the phone

"halo" he asked

"KURT YOUR GONNA PAY FOR HANGING US DRY YOU FUZZBALL" yelled an angry scott in which kurt decided to get to the masion to explain things before it got out of hand.

At the brotherhood house

Mystique laid on her bed thinking of a way to end her son's relationship with Amanda, she kept thinking on why he doesn't just listen to her and go against everything she believes in. While she was still thinking she heard arguments downstairs

"toad you are so dead" wanda screamed while toad tried to calm her down "now snockums I didn't mean to do it honest eep" he pleded. As Mystique heard everything she suddenly had gotten an idea that will be perfect for her plan and she began to smile wickedly as she awaits for tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

chapter 3 Second Girlfriend

At the institute a few weeks later

Kurt was cleaning the x van after he was busted for trying to escape logan's punishment, so the professor made him clean the x van and the x jet for a month right after training.

"Ow mien arm", said kurt as he finished cleaning the van and teleported to the living room, he then look around and teleported to the sofa and turn on the tv, then the phone rang

"I got it", said kitty as she pick up the phone

"kurt its for you", she said, Kurt grab the phone

"Halo?", he asked

"Hey my fuzzy bunny", said Amanda from the other end. Kurt was surprised to hear from her

"Mandy, what up?", he asked

"well my parents found out we are still dating and uhm", she said

"and uhm Mandy", he asked hoping it wouldn't be bad news

"They what to give you a second chance I mean after all you and your friends stop that apocalypse guy", she answered

"this is great news Amanda", he said with great joy

"under one condition though", she said

"on what?", he asked nervously

"that they what to meet you again only this time you can't bring that watch of yours and not bring in any trouble with you for tomorrow", she added

"ok I will ze try to do the first one nut ze zecond on vill be tricky", he said

"I hope this goes we for us" s,he concluded she hung the phone from her end

"what was that all about?", asked kitty

"Amanda's parents are giving me a second chance is just that", kurt said as he tries to say the last part

"just that, what?", kitty asked

"itz just that if something bad happens then her vill hate me forever", kurt concluded,

"don't worry fuzzy I'm sure nothing bad will happen", said kitty, "say what you got to do to earn their trust?", she asked

"tomorrow I have to meet her parents again for dinner", responded kurt

"well don't worry about a thing I'm sure nothing bad will happen right", she said but stop to smell at something, "but in the meanwhile, ugh kurt take a shower you stink ugh", complained kitty as she backed away from him. Kurt then smelled himself and realized kitty was right so he teleported to the showers

 **next day at school**

Kurt was waiting for Amanda at lunch due to the fact she has a free period and it's the only period they see each other. "hey kurt", said Amanda as she sat next to him

"hey Mandy", responded kurt

"so are you ready for tonight, I mean you are sure that nothing bad is going to happen", she asked

"of course liebche I didn't get anyone mad or see any of the guys that ze hate me", he responded

"good see ya tonight", she said as she kiss kurt's and left. Meanwhile, toad was watching the couples conversation and decided to talk to kurt

"hey yo fuzz bucket", said toad with a grin on his face

"vhat do you vant toad", grunted kurt

"I was just minding my own business until I heard you and girlfriend were planning something mind telling the toad what it is?" he asked

"no way toad now go", responded kurt,

"oh I know what your doing your gonna do it with her huh", said toad

"SHUT UP", yelled kurt

"yo let me give some advice on this" he said as he was cut of by kurt

"you give me advice on that?, you couldn't get vanda to like you", he stated

"your right yo", said toad and continued, "that's why your going to help me" he finished

"VHAT", responded kurt as he tries to understand what toad said. "your crazy, vhat makes you think I will help you", said kurt

"look yo, I know what you and your girlfriend are doing your gonna have dinner at her place and you don't no one to mess it up", said toad as he form a wicked smile. Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing he wanted to avoid trouble not get into them but he though about it and said

"alright vhat do you vant me to do", he agreed

"glad to see you finally making progress but lets go outside yo", said toad as they left the lunchroom and go outside behind a huge fence near the trees. "ok now lets see what we can do" said toad as he messed around with kurt's inducer to the point that kurt looks like toad

"hey vhat are you doing?" kurt asked, "chill yo, now look wanda is looking around here seeing what school is, when you find her try to convince her to out with me and then you'll never get bothered by the toadster", he stated

"alright then", said kurt. They look around for wanda as she was standing at a wall near the parking lot

"look their she is now go work your magic blue boy", said toad as he pushed kurt to get near her. Kurt tries to act like toad by jumping like a frog like toad always does as he got to wanda

"what do you what frog breath", said wanda in a angry tone

"vell um I vas vonderring if you could go out vith me", said kurt in his toad disguised. If Wanda could throw up she would but instead she walk to the forest, "aw man I got to make sure this works", he though as he followed her into the woods

"leave me alone toad!", yelled wanda

"vanda please I vhat to talk", said kurt in which wanda stops and stares at him

"what's with the accent frog?", she asked

"vell you see uhm", said kurt

"wait a minute your not toad", said wanda as she hexed kurt in which his watch malfunctions reviling his blue fuzzy self.

"um vanda don't do anything you vill ze regret now", he said nervously as he tries to get back up only for wanda to step on his tail, "ow", he screamed

"all right x man give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you", she demanded. Kurt desperately tries to think of something that will save his life then he though of something

"Please Vanda this is all one giant misunderstanding", he said nervously

"what do you mean by misunderstanding", wanda demanded as she step on his tail harder

"Ow first of all get off my tail", kurt asked

"no just talk", responded wanda, "You see Toad wanted me to get you to date him" he said only for wanda to smack her face in shame

"why? why am I not surprise", she said before she looks at Kurt, "Why are you doing this?", she asked him

"I sorta need to do this", he said

"Why?", she asked feeling it wasn't enough information for her

"vell I rather not explain it", he said. Wanda looks at him suspiciously before she remove her foot from his tail and helps him get up

"Let me guess he's trying to blackmail you?", she asked

"yes", he responded

"Sounds like him. Ugh I hate that frog", she said as she clenched her fist before she began to walk away. Although kurt was happy to be alive he still needed wanda to like toad so he teleported in front of her"now what is it?", she asked

"vell you see vanda I vas hoping you would hm", he said as he was trying to finish the sentence. Wanda looks at him he was nervous, was tapping his index fingers while not even looking at her

"are you trying ask me out?", she asked

"oh man not the way I vanted it to go", he though, "vell you se- ep", he was trying to finish but he step on a thorn and jump forward on top of wanda. As he realized where he was, he tries to get back up, wanda wrap her arms around him, "vanda please I ha ummp", was kurt said as wanda kiss him not letting him speak and squeazing his body tighter so he won't get away. "man her lips are zo good", he though with pleasure as he let his guard down and began to grab her hands and use his tail to wrap her legs but the bell rings and he got to his mind back together and said, "vanda I got to go", he said

"don't go I like this", she said. She then return to make out with him

"but my inducer", complain kurt. Wanda looked annoyed and fixed his watch to make him more human

"now shut up and kiss me", she demanded as they return to kiss each other. They were disturb again by a flash, they stop what they were doing and look at a girl with purple hair

"ups don't mind me I was walking by a I though you were rabbits", said the girl with a british accent all of sudden he remembers she was risty, his sister's friend, "um risty mind not telling anybody about this", he asked, "sure no problem", said risty as she left. Kurt was also ready to leave but wanda got ahold of him and they return to make out with each other.

Meanwhile in computer class

Risty was downloading the pictures she gotten from her camera for the school newspaper and printing them out including the one with kurt and wanda.

"Hey Risty got those pictures", asked Miriam

"yep I found one for my friend", she said as Miriam looks at the picture and she began to laugh

"oh my gosh, who's cheating who?", she asked

"now that's private", said risty as Miriam left not noticing Risty's eyes changed yellow as she hide the picture in her purse. In her purse also contain a small, empty vile. "Thank you Agatha", she said to herself as she was watching Kurt the entire time. In fact she the reason Wanda came to school so that she could use the vile on both Wanda and Kurt. The vile contain a scent that starts like a liquid but once you start to pour it it evaporates but it's heavier than air, so the scent landed on the to teenagers and the rest was pretty straightforward. She the puts the vile in the trash and looks at the picture one last time she smiled on what she can do with this picture to finally break up Kurt with amanda.


End file.
